25 Czerwca 2012
05:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34 Piąty stadion: 7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:05 Polityka przy kawie - Kawa czy herbata? 08:25 Dziecko ze śmietnika (Dustbin Baby); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:05 Rozgadana Farma - Krowy przygoda miłosna, dla owiec sprawa żałosna, odc. 4 (A cow's secret love affair is a sheep's worst nightmare); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:25 Misiaki s. I - odc. 2/16 - Nowy dom (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 10:40 Gramy dalej; magazyn 10:50 Strefa Kibica 11:00 Galeria - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Galeria - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 3. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:35 Strefa Kibica 13:50 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979) 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 55, Teleturniej 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Strefa Kibica 15:20 Wszechświat, który znamy - Burze kosmiczne cz. 1 (Known Universe 2 - Wszechświat który znamy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 55, Teleturniej 15:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 11/14 - Lekcje przedmałżeńskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:40 Strefa Kibica 16:45 Gramy dalej; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Strefa Kibica 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Klan - odc. 2267 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Wrażliwy Rysiek, odc. 12 (Roger Dodger); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 55, Teleturniej 20:20 Castrol EDGE przedstawia: Ronaldo przetestowany do granic; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 21:10 EURO wg Smudy 21:35 Malibu - atak rekinów (Malibu Shark Attack) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 23:05 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 3/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 00:10 Oficerowie - odc. 12/13 - Słowo honoru - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:00 Oficerowie - odc. 13/13 - Oddany chleb - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:45 Dziecko ze śmietnika (Dustbin Baby); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 03:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 03:20 Notacje - Stefan Stuligrosz. Nie poddać się; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia 05:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 31; serial komediowy TVP 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 49; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 454 - Wyścig o wszystko; serial TVP 08:25 Przed meczem 08:30 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy 09:25 W przerwie meczu 09:25 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy 10:20 Po meczu 10:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 153 Lekarz w rodzinie; serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 154 Strzał w dziesiątkę; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1953; teleturniej 11:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 55, Teleturniej 11:50 Obok nas; magazyn 12:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:45 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 46 Weseli mnisi; serial TVP 13:15 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 47 Pisać każdy może; serial TVP 13:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 740 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Tak to leciało! - (116); teleturniej 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 885; serial TVP 15:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 55, Teleturniej 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Bóg jest z nami mężczyznami; film dokumentalny 17:25 Nasi rywale 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Reporter Polski; magazyn 19:10 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 6/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. Lost Boys); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 20:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 55, Teleturniej 20:10 Dlaczego nie! - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2007) 21:55 Na linii strzału - odc. 2 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 2); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:45 Mordercza selekcja (Selection naturelle); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Tajemnice tajnej służby (Secrets of the Secret Service); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010) 01:10 Gorączka (Heat); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:50 Defekt - odc. 1/9; serial sensacyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1969) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Scooby Doo (20) 08:00 Scooby Doo (21) 08:30 Yogi Bear Show (35) 08:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (244) 09:45 Przygody Merlina (1) 10:45 90210 (1) 11:45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta (1) 12:45 Dom nie do poznania (12) 13:45 Chirurdzy (1) 14:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy (339) 15:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy (340) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (207) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (23) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (377) 20:05 Spider-Man II 22:50 Telefon 00:20 Układy (13) 01:35 Zagadkowa Noc (887) 03:00 Zza kamery... 03:15 Tajemnice losu (1043) thumb|left 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 (10) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1476) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Mango - telezakupy 12.15 Ostry dyżur 5 (113) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Detektyw Monk 7 (14) - serial kryminalny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (20) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (559) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (21) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (812) - serial fab.- dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (795) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Agenci NCIS 7 (5, 6) - serial sensacyjny 22.50 Dowody zbrodni 6 (20) - serial kryminalny 23.50 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (22) - serial SF 00.50 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 01.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.55 Od hitu do świtu (22) - program rozrywkowy thumb|left 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Polska smakuje - odc. 10; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:54 Piąty Stadion 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:45 Piąty Stadion 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:46 Piąty Stadion 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:46 Piąty Stadion 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Schlesien Journal 17:25 TVP KATOWICE ZAPRASZA 17:30 Aktualności Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:33 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Forum Regionu 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:52 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:02 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:47 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:03 Piąty Stadion 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Wspólny lot; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Listy gończe; magazyn 04:00 Wspólny lot; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left 06:05 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 5*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Karino - odc. 1* - Narodziny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Claudia Reischel, Karol Starsburger, Tadeusz Schmidt, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Złom; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Radosław Markiewicz; wyk.:Wojciech Paszek, Michał Ptak, Jan Hajok; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Michał Bajor - Moja Miłość Największa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Galeria - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 599 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Polonia w Komie (11); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Stacyjka - odc. 2/13 - Wizyta noblisty; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 M jak miłość - odc. 868; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Adam Daniel Rotfeld; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 460* Sny policjanta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie (11); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 5*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 599 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Szpak na nartach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Polonia w Komie - Polonia w Komie (12); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Do wolnego świata...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek, Grzegorz Braun; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 1* - Narodziny; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Jan Batory; wyk.:Claudia Reischel, Karol Starsburger, Tadeusz Schmidt, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Szpak na nartach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia?; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 599; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 left|thumb|79x79px 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 09.35 Chwytaj dzień 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Jedz i bądź sexy 11.25 Operacje plastyczne Miami 12.25 Być kobietą 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Chwytaj dzień 15.10 Propozycje do Vipo 15.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.55 Muzyczna Kuchnia 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Vipo - magazyn disco 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Operacje plastyczne Miami 21.25 Ostry dyżur 22.05 Impreza po studencku 22.35 Na straży prawa 23.00 Film erotyczny